Lost and Found
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Jinx has finally found a family, but she still wants more.Warnings: Light cussing CyborgxJinx, RavenxBB, RobinxStarfire Part of the 'Beyond Titans' universe.


Title: Lost and Found

Rating: PG  
Warnings: Light cussing  
Pairings: CyborgxJinx, RavenxBB, RobinxStarfire  
Summary: Jinx has finally found a family, but she still wants more.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and all the characters except for Carol and Jeremy belong to DC comics.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if my information on adoption is incorrect. I looked it up, but I only know the barest of details. So if you see any problems, please forgive me.

* * *

Lighting flashed and thunder roared as a storm raged over Jump City. Most were under cover, or scurrying towards it. Being on the streets after dark was a bad idea; storms just made it worse. One figure stumbled along an other-wise empty street, clutching her arm. Her long pink hair was matted to her head, and yet she didn't even seem to noticed the deluge. 

A blue and gray car cruised down the same street street slowly, responding to a tip from a civilian who had seen the 19-year-old villianess Jinx in the area. The driver spotted her and pulled the car over, leaning out the window to talk, "Yo, Jinx! What are you doing?", Cyborg glared, glancing around warily to make sure the rest of the hive five weren't lurking near-by.

Jinx glanced up and scowled, holding her broken arm to her chest protectively, "I'm walking. Is that a crime now?"

"Where's the rest of your team?"

The pink haired girl walked past the car, her expression defiant. No way in hell was she going to lower herself to the level of talking to a Titan. However, Cyborg's next words froze her in her tracks.

"They abandoned you, didn't they?", He stepped from his car, grabbing the unbroken arm.

"No!", She whirled around, shaking her arm loose.

"I never thought you were cut out for this. You need friends.", He said gently, trying desperately, his heart filled with hope. If they had abandoned her again, then she might listen to him this time. He might actually have a chance.

"Leave me alone. I don't need your help, Titan.", She hissed, saying the last word as if it were the worst of curses.

"It's my job.", He examined her, "They broke your arm, Jinx. You don't deserve this. Listen to me; just give it a chance. Robin already said-"

"Shut up! I don't want your charity, and I don't care what your little leader said.", Her pink eyes flashed dangerously.

He grabbed her shoulders, careful not to hurt her, "Just listen! This isn't charity. You've helped us before, proven yourself...we want you on the team. I want you on the team."

Jinx glared at him, her bravado never wavering, "I don't need a team. I can do everything myself. I don't need you."

Cyborg bent down to look her straight in the eyes, "I know. You've never needed anything before. But you need this. Just give me a chance to prove it."

She hesitated, gritting her teeth, "If you let that witch near me, I'll leave."

"Okay, I won't let Raven heal you. You probably don't want her to hear you call her that, though.", He hid a smile as he led the shivering girl back to the car, determined to get her to the tower before she changed her mind.

"I'll keep that in mind..."

* * *

Three years later.

* * *

"Victor?"

"Hm?"

"I want children."

Victor Stone, formerly known as Cyborg, looked up from his desk, his eyes wide, "W-what...?"

Jinx looked up from her magazine, still seated on their bed, "Children."

Her husband blinked and sat back in his chair, at a lose for words, "Jinx...um...I'm not, really...", He gestured to his half-cybernetic body, "Equipped."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "I meant adopt."

"Oh...Well, I guess I could talk to Dick.", He rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtful. He had thought about kids, but jeeze. They had only been married a year,"What brought this on?"

She leaned her head on her hand, and sighed, "Seeing how happy Karen is."

"But Karen usually isn't happy. She's always tired, or pissed off."

"Yes, but when she holds Jeremy she looks so content..."

Victor watched her, then smiled slightly. She was being serious, and seemed to have actually thought it through, "I'll talk to Dick tomorrow."

She returned the smile, then walked over and kissed him, "Thank you Victor. This means a lot to me."

* * *

"Okay, when the ceremony is done we're going to release doves as a tribute to your mom, right?", Garfield Logan glanced at his fiance, Raven 'Rachel' Roth, then back at the plans Richard Grayson had been helping them sketch out.

"Yeah, looks good."

Raven nodded, playing with her engagement ring, "Fine with me."

Richard 'Dick' Grayson stood and smiled at them, "Okay. That means the planning is done, and you have a month to spare. Enjoy yourselves.", He looked over as the living room door slid open.

The man now known as Nightwing smiled at his long time friend, "Hey Victor."

"Hey. Hey Gar, Hey Rae.", They gave him quick smiles before returning to their quiet, intense conversation, "Hey Dick, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?", He grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip.

"Jinx wants kids."

Richard choked, nearly spitting out the coffee, while Raven and Garfield gaped at him, "W-wha..?"

"Dude, your joking!", Gar jumped up and grinned, "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah...she wants to adopt."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it, but...don't you think the kid would feel a little out of place here?", Dick sat his mug back down and faced Victor, looking serious.

"Not every one is born with their powers. You should know that as well as I do.", He arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

He grinned wryly, "Good point. So, when exactly does she want to start looking?"

Victor shrugged and leaned back against the wall, "She said as soon as possible."

"The thought of you two with children is scary.", Raven commented dryly.

"Yep, but no where near as scary as the thought of your children.", He returned the shot playfully, smirking when they blushed.

"Like I said, I don't have a problem with it. Just make sure you understand the risks. This isn't just a game."

"I know, man. We've already talked about it, and we know it's going to be hard. But...we want this."

* * *

Jinx and Victor spent the next day on the web, searching for legitimate adoption sites. After finally finding one, they spent hours looking through pictures and information, but couldn't find any that really appealed to them. There were many children with powers, ones that had been abandoned by frightened parents unable or unwilling to shoulder the responsibility of raising so different of a child. They received a shock when they realized that once they applied, they wouldn't be allowed to actually look for a child for many months. A homestudy had to be conducted, and an attorney might be needed.

After resigning themselves to a long wait, they contacted the agency. The study went on for four months, with many meetings with a social worker. One of the main concerms was that child would not be safe, but Jinx's dedication convinced them that the couple would protect their baby no matter the cost.

Finally, their waiting paid off, and they were allowed to begin looking.

* * *

"This little boy is four months old. His mother gave him up because she was too young to care for him. He has no genetic diseases or disorders."

Victor studied the picture, then handed it to his wife. She sighed, then looked up at the social worker, "We were actually thinking we wanted to adopt a girl."

He hesitated, then pulled another folder from his briefcase and handed it to them, "This one might interest you then. Her name is Carol, and she's 22 months old. Her parents simply abandoned her, most likely because of her appearance.", He leaned back in his chair, watching their reactions carefully.

She pulled the picture out and gasped, "She was born like this?"

Victor looked over her shoulder and his jaw dropped. He knew it was a coincedence, but it felt more like fate. Looking back at them was a baby girl with hair as pink as cotton candy.

* * *

Two years later

* * *

"Carol! Jeremy! Stop that!" Jinx grabbed her four-year-old daughter, pulling her away from Karen's three-year-old son, "Why do you two always have to fight?"

"He started it.", The young girl said sullenly, clinging to her mother and glaring at the boy, "He knocked over my tower.", She pointed to a pile of blocks that had been her proudest accomplishment, until Jeremy had wrecked it.

"Jeremy...", Karen Crockett, no longer called Bumblebee by her teammates, picked up her son and sighed, "Be nice to Carol."

The boy simply stuck out his tongue at the older child and scrambled out of his mothers arms, racing off to go hide.

Raven watched, curled up next to her husband on the couch, "They are really starting to get on my nerves...", She muttered, watching as the little ones got into yet another fight.

Gar laughed and shook his head, "Atleast there's only two of 'em, Rae."

Just then, the door slid open and Richard and Koriand'r walked into the room, clnging to each other and looking rather pale, "Team...", Dick called, smiling weakly, "I have some good news. Kori is pregnant!"

Raven sighed and laid her head on Garfield's shoulder, "Of course."

-Fin-


End file.
